vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Playing Cupid
Title: Playing Cupid Players: Elizabeth Maxwell, Heather O'Leary, Ryan Rivers, Pyotr Zagadka, and Alexis Ayala Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: With the relationship restored, it's time for planning things later, though not without minor dispute, and more importantly, to help a new relationship take off! LOG BEGINS Elizabeth Maxwell stays right there as Heather sleeps, staying wrapped around happily, watching the sleeping quietly. Heather O'Leary's eyes finally open. What time is it anyway? She looks around, and tries to remember why it is so light outside. Elizabeth Maxwell notices Heather's eyes opening, and slips her head back over, to touch her lips to Heather's gently. "Morning, sleepy..." Heather O'Leary smiles as she is kissed, "Morning Baby... although, from the sun... I'd say it is... well after 12." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and strokes Heather's pretty hair softly. "Well... did you really expect me to get you up, after falling asleep in my arms? You needed the sleep." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I guess I did..." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and kisses again, hugging tightly. "Especially after last night. I love you honey..." She strokes the hair again, and wraps herself around a little better. Heather O'Leary's eyes close briefly, relishing the memories and the love, "I love you... I just wish I could show it better..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs a little tighter and nestles her head onto your chest slightly. "It's all right, honey... I understand." She kisses your chin gently then. Heather O'Leary says softly, "What have I done to deserve you?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and scritches gently. "Just being yourself brought me right into your arms. Especially after we moved in together." She kisses again then. "I'm just glad you were willing to take me." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "Why would I be dumb enough to let you go?" She winks, "You are too cute and sexy not to scoop up when the chance presents itself." Elizabeth Maxwell blushes softly and kisses gently, smiling at that. "I'd never let you go either. In fact..." She smiles a little. "Some might say that I'm very jealously protective of you." She smiles and strokes gently. Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "Some might...." She pauses, and asks softly, "Than... you still plan on doing something to Bates', don't you?" Elizabeth Maxwell hugs a little bit and kisses softly. "I promised you that I wouldn't go back in there, remember?" She strokes your hair softly. "And I intend to keep that promise." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "You don't have to go to Science Frontiers to get him...." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and kisses gently. "Honey, don't worry yourself about it... I'm not going to do something stupid." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "By whose definition?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little at that. "Why... my own, of course." Heather O'Leary grins, "That is what I figured... So of course, I will worry." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and tickles a little bit. "Uh-huh...." She snuggles tightly again, and rolls her eyes. "I'm serious though, I'm not going to do something ill-planned that would wind up getting me in trouble." Heather O'Leary smiles softly, "This from the mind that planned the Mother Ship Hijacking?" She winks, "While that didn't get us in trouble, I have a feeling Diana will.. eventually, retaliate." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods. "That could get ugly, depending on what she tries to do. Beyond stuff like there weren't exact details where the thing being used to do it was, though, but they know something's being done." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "With Diana... Ugly is a safe bet." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "So I've noticed." She shrugs and yawns a little bit. "Still, just more stuff on the list of 'expected problems'. And on the list of 'things requiring semi-immediate attention', for the case I mentioned." Heather O'Leary looks thoughtful, "Did that weapon cage every get built?" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and shrugs. "I'm.... not really sure, actually. I remember we were gonna start it, but wound up having that incident with dinner, and the fight the morning after..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "And now... if Josh sneaks down stairs...." She closes her eyes, and says softly, "OK... Today I will build it..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "I'll help you with it, of course." She shakes her head. "Just been too much going on, overall, to remember it. I mean... we were gonna do it, then it was the dinner, the fight, New York, having to run you through the chamber again, by then, the whole mess with your 'new job' was starting. It's been crazy." Heather O'Leary nods, "So have I been..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs just a little bit and raises her eyebrows. "Well, I wasn't going to mention that..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "If I couldn't handle the truth, I shouldn't have left myself open for it." Elizabeth Maxwell tickles a little bit and kisses. "Honey... You haven't been crazy, really. I don't think so, anyway." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Others might.... I think I scared Pyotr... Probably Ryan..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly. "They don't know you. Not as well as I do. They're also not entirely understanding of things, not having witnessed them. The one I'm afraid of getting crazy is Julie, that's why she gets stuck to the shrink. You don't need to. You just needed something else, it seems." She kisses gently. Heather O'Leary nods, very slightly, "I needed to know... not be told, but to know, I wasn't dirty..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and kisses, stroking softly. "You never were, honey. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner... Even last night I worried. I could hear some part of you screaming to stop, even as your body started enjoying it. Worried that I was pushing you into that too fast, that it might cause further damage..." A little later... Elizabeth Maxwell slips out the door of the main house, walking towards the barns, pondering a little bit. Ryan Rivers is just stepping out of his car, having parked in his usual spot... In the middle of the lawn. No one has complained about it yet, so he figures it's fine. He noddles to Elizabeth with a simple "Hey", before starting to make his way toward the house. Elizabeth Maxwell waves to Ryan and smiles. "Hi there... What's going on?" Ryan Rivers shrugs faintly. "Nothing much... Just was going to see if Angelica was about and wanted her lesson and wanted to check up on everyone for an hour or two before heading back. Nothing big." Why all that driving just to check up? Well, when you live alone and can't keep many 'normal' friends due to the Resistance, such things aren't so out of the question. "You?" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and shrugs. "Not sure. I was considering heading into the barn to check on a couple things, and I might need to go into town sometime later..." she hmms a bit. "Don't suppose you'd happen to know any major events planned in town, do you?" "Town? If you mean the place we went shopping for the car, not really. First time I went there was with you and Heather. I just usually go to LA and here. Have all in need in those two places," Ryan admits as he rubs behind his head with a shrug. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little at Ryan and shrugs a little bit. "I didn't mean in that town. I meant in LA, actually." She smiles and raises her eyebrows. "Just for curiosity's sake, of course. I figure with a good enough disguise, I can go in and poke around, for a little while..." Heather O'Leary steps out of the House, and says loudly, "Elizabeth, I think going onto LA, unless with company. is a bad idea...." Elizabeth Maxwell glances over towards Heather. "I didn't mean going in right now, actually. I'm just trying to keep up with anything we might need to keep tabs on later... Besides, they don't even know what I look like. They'd have everyone out if they caught the slightest whiff that you were in town, though..." "Well, I could take the pair of you into LA. It would be a little risky, but as long as we stayed out of the main scene and stuck to the little hang-outs, it wouldn't be a big deal. I guess it isn't a big deal though. Didn't join the Resistance to party anyway," Ryan offers with a wink. Heather O'Leary says softly, "Elizabeth, I want you to stay away from Bates. I know you think you have an idea... but for at least right now... Please, stay away from him?" Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Heather and makes a face. "Actually, I don't have an idea yet. I'm still working on ideas and things. But anyway... yes, mother." Heather O'Leary winks at Liz, "Well, if you are my daughter.... Ryan's going to have to arrest me...." Ryan Rivers frowns at the two. "EVERYONE is freaking staying away from Bates. He is a monster. If things weren't the way they are... I'd plug him myself," he replies. He ignores the joking, but that's because well, it's hard to go from stern to laugh in short order. Heather O'Leary looks over at Ryan, and chuckles softly, "Like you haven't thought about it lately?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at Heather and raises her eyebrows. "Yes, he will. And take you into custody in the basement. Upon which I might just sneak into LA by myself anyway. What makes you think I'd be going after him, anyway?" She shrugs a little bit. "At any rate..." "Killing Bates or arresting you?" Ryan offers with a small smirk. He pauses toward Elizabeth, and just shakes his head. "You guys need to stop taking such massive risks. You guys might have special skills, but remember that there are those with a lot less profile than you. Like Alexis. She might be a real pain in the butt sometimes, but at least none of the Visitors know her by face and voice. Same with our still-maker. I know I might be a overprotective person on this, but well... While I can understand that loses happen, like Martin said, I would like to keep them as low as possible." Heather O'Leary smiles, and whispers, "Both...." Than nods to his statements. "I know.. but sometimes... JUST Sometimes, we... We do things, not because we have to, or want to, but because it is the right thing to do?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Heather and raises her eyebrows, shrugging a little bit. "Well, I guess I'll save whatever errands I have, I'll have to go sometime or another, I figure, and since my face isn't known by Bates, and can be masked easily from the Visitors, same as anyone else's..." She raises her eyebrows a little then. "There is a difference between what seems pleasing to do... And what is the best thing to do. Believe me... If I followed my natural impulses on what I should do... I'm sure things wouldn't work out," Ryan says with a shrug. What is he talking about? Who knows. Ryan seems to go from blunt to vague rather quickly, either do to a flawed communication style or just personal preference. "If you want me to pick up something for you from LA, I could do it for you right now, Liz... Up to you guys," Ryan offers with a shrug, seemingly all too happy to change the topic. Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, and helps Ryan change the subject, "Heard anything on the Shrink that is supposed to be coming out?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs /just/ a little, glancing towards the field, then shaking her head. "You'd have to ask someone else, I haven't a clue. Maybe I should go ask someone..." She turns around to slip back for the house. Ryan Rivers shakes his head to Heather's question, getting ready to put his hand up to say something to Elizabeth, but he lowers it back down against to rest behind his neck. "Shrink? Why we getting one of those?" he asks to Heather or Elizabeth if she plans to stay. Heather O'Leary says simply, "Tyler's bringing one in to help Julie." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little. "And anyone else who still has outstanding issues to need it." She shrugs. "Which might mean he'll be around longer than expected. But..." Ryan Rivers chuckles to Elizabeth. "Well, that is just the way it works... I would say that people need a vacation, but I suppose you don't have those in war." Of course, the last one kinda stank, but Ryan figures the more he stays away from everyone and keeps things professional (the Ham Way) the better things will be. Of course, he has far from mastered the Way of Ham, so he still keeps things rather informal and mostly unprofessional. Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Well, i do need to get the trip to Russia handled soon... The Harrier's going to start breaking worse, if I don't fix it soon..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at that. "Yes, we should be going over there sometime soon..." She smiles a little bit, and raises her eyebrows, for just one moment. Heather O'Leary smiles, "Tell me when you want to go..." Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs just a little bit, hmming. "Whenever... I'm not terribly particular about it. As long as I'm around, just grab me to go." Ryan Rivers arches a brow to Heather and Elizabeth. "Russia? Why would we need to go all the way down there?" Heather O'Leary says simply, "So we can get enough Ammo and Munitions, plus all the Parts required to repair her. The Military told me I can't get more parts for her anymore... Because it is not in their hands for maintenance." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little at that, shaking her head. "thought we were supposed to have full supply access. When did that get cut off?" Ryan Rivers ahs and nods, just rubbing his head in confusion at the two since they both know more than him on the matter than he does. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Just what the Marine Airbase told me when we changed her for the damaged one. Besides, getting things for customizing her will take the Russian Black Market, plus, it will let us pick up enough regular Weapons, to keep the Resistance in good shape." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and shrugs. "Sounds like we should be getting a copy of those orders somewhere. Stupid people..." She mutters slightly and nods then. "Well, whatever you need to get her flying again, I suppose." Ryan Rivers just nods in the background, just silently listening as he prepares to make his way into the house. "Well, I guess I'll just get a water, check the board and then be on my way, I guess unless there is something either of you need me for." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "When you off next? This weekend?" Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Ryan, and offers him a smile, raising her eyebrows. "Well, we like having you here to talk to, actually." "Me? You are just saying that... I'm just a bland boy from the East Coast, nothing too special or freaky fresh about me," Ryan offers with a chuckle. "As for my next break... Yeah, in a couple of days. Why you ask?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Thought maybe you'd like to come along, when we go... Maybe just the three of us?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at that and nods, raising her eyebrows. "That could be fun..." She smiles and glances between the two, slipping up to Heather and scritching her hair a little bit. Ryan Rivers puts his hands behind his head with a nervous chuckle at the offer. "Well, I might be interested in that... Though I really wouldn't want to be a third wheel or anything since I'm sure there would be a lot of things you'd do and places that you two would go if I wasn't around like the EuroMetal club scene or something like that." Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "Between Gun Shopping, and Harrier Shopping, and the fact that I don't like EuroMetal... I think you'll be fine." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and rolls her eyes at that. "And maybe if we needed to, we could stop somewhere north here, as well, if we had to get something. Not sure that we need anything, but we should probably check as long as we're out and about." Ryan Rivers ahs and nods. "Well, guess I could be game for that then..." is his simple response, giving a weak smile in response to the pair of ladies. Heather O'Leary glances at Liz, than shrugs at Ryan, "Don't feel pressured. If you'd rather not go, we can go without you..." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and nods a little bit. "We just thought that you might enjoy it. It's fine if you don't want, of course." Pyotr Zagadka steps out of the Barn, freshly showered by the slight dampness of his hair which he is pulling into a pony tail. Strangely, he isn't wearing his glasses and smells of a nice cologne as he nears the group as he makes his way towards the house. No stubble either.. clean shaven. Ryan Rivers shrugs faintly. "Just give me some time to think about it... That's all." Why would a man need to think about having a vacation with two cute girls? Well, it's more complicated than that... Besides, part of him doesn't like leaving the city period. More so after the last time he went on a little trip, he ended up having a rather depressing camping trip. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Well, if you want to go, I am thinking of heading to Moscow about.. Thursday or Friday." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Heather and nods, stretching out a little bit. Pyotr Zagadka blinks as he closes in on the group. "Moscow?" he asks, quickly. "Did someone say Moscow?" Ryan Rivers just points to the two girls. "You can ask them what's up... In any case, I need to do my check-in and then head out. See you all later," he offers with a small smile before walking toward the house. Heather O'Leary nods slightly to Ryan, than says to Pyotr, "I need some stuff off the Russian Black market...." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little at Pyotr. "Hi Pyotr." She nods then at Heather. "Yeah, she's gotta pick up stuff." Pyotr Zagadka blinks at this. "Then you should look up Sergey Nikolaevich." he says as he finishes his ponytail/topknot. "Good man. Lots wares. I used him for years. Best most reliable source this side of Siberia. Rumor say he got lots of stashed visitor weapons as well when some of old lizard ground bases were evacuated." Heather O'Leary looks thoughtfully at Pyotr, "Does he get Harrier Parts?" Elizabeth Maxwell scritches Heather's sides, raising her eyebrows and watching. "Good to have someone around who knows where we should ask, definitely. Thanks, Pyotr." Alexis Ayala makes her way out of the barn, peering up at the stars as she does, enjoying the view from outside the doors for a few moments. Pyotr Zagadka sighs and shrugs. "There is chance, da." he admits. "He is fairly high up in old Russian Mafia.. not the modern thugs but the old type. Full of honor. He even claims to be related though bloodline to Czars." he jokes. "He likes planes lots. Was old Mig Pilot. So I know he keeps lots of vehicle parts. So maybe he has harrier. You can't lose by asking, nyet?" He looks to Elizabeth. "I will write down the contacts for you and code phrases. Just mention my name and it may help getting better treatment. He was good friend of my Father." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and smiles, "Thanks... Maybe if Ryan doesn't want to go, you'd like to come along?" She wants to keep the numbers down, because she is afraid of repeating the last big group trip. Pyotr Zagadka hmmmmms and he, too, remembers the last group trip. He seems to weigh it in his mind. "Perhaps." he says. Then he spots Alexis an clears his throat. "But let me get back to you on it, da?" he asks. Alexis Ayala peers at the Sky for a few moments and looks to the Group, "Evening All." she says, announcing her presence and slowly stepping forward." Heather O'Leary follows Pyotr's glance, and smiles, knowingly, "All right..." She glances at Liz, and just smiles. Than to Pyotr, she says, VERY softly, likely Alexis would be unable to hear, "Go talk to her. Tell her she looks lovely as the stars... Or something. If, that is, you wanted to get closer to her, and ... well... Maybe have a chance to get to know her better." Poor Heather, playing Matchmaker! Elizabeth Maxwell glances to Pyotr, then to Alex, and smiles towards them. Then she listens to Heather, from right next to her, and smiles a little bit more. Poor Pyotr. Near clueless yet surrounded by good intention advice. Everyone knows what they say of good intentions, right? He blushes faintly at Heather's whisper and nods once. Hey, he WAS going to say something anyway, right? He turns slightly and takes a step forward, towards Alexis, and smiles his best smile. He isn't wearing his glasses and his dark red hair is tied back in a topknot like ponytail. "Hello, Alexis." he says, carefully, making sure to enunciate properly. God, English is hard. "You are looking very nice tonight." Was that lame? He hopes not. Alexis Ayala smiles brightly and nods, flushing softly, "Thank you Pyotr, that is very kind of you to say so." she looks to Heather though, pausing, "Heather?" Heather O'Leary turns her head to watch, than smiles, very sweetly at Alex, "Yes, Alexis?" Alexis Ayala smiles, "I'd like to respectfully request Angelica's matchmaking license be revoked until further notice?" Pyotr Zagadka ois and winces. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little at that, raising her eyebrows, and scritching Heather's hair. "Heather is far better about things such as relationships. Angel hasn't been around people long enough to understand relationships." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "Why? I'm trying to do the same thing. You and Pyotr would make a great couple, in my mind. Would you prefer I tried hooking you up with Tyler?" Alexis Ayala hmms, "Oh, because she makes potentially cute Russians run away and I have to do all the work myself." Pyotr Zagadka perks up suddenly. "Potentially cute?" he asks suddenly. Hey, that sounds cool. "I.. uh.. I mean.." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little more at that, raising her eyebrows slightly, and hugging Heather, laughing just a little. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I think there is nothing potentially cute about Pyotr. He has just already got it. You should both feel free to get all friendly. I mean, Liz and I aren't afraid to show our feelings..." Alexis Ayala hmms, and smiles, "Well hey, that doesn't mean I have to admit it right away?" Pyotr Zagadka blushes even more and sorta kicks at the ground. "It not really fair." he says. "I am just potentially cute and you are gorgeous." he says.. and blinks once again. Alexis Ayala blinks, and blinks again, "Did he just say 'gorgeous'?" Heather O'Leary smiles, and leans against Liz, "Getting interesting out here...." Pyotr Zagadka awaits the black hole to appear and swallow him. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Pyotr. "Oh, you're more than potentially cute. You are cute." She grins at Heather then, and snuggles tightly, nodding. Alexis Ayala raises a brow softly, "I don't know about gorgeous, maybe I might rate 'pretty' by some, but gorgeous..." Pyotr Zagadka looks at the ground a moment.. then pulls his gaze up. "You underrate yourself too much." he tells Alexis quietly. Then he shoots a look at the other pair. Heather O'Leary stays quiet. Safer, although, Alexis is not gorgeous in her eyes, that is reserved for Liz, Alexis is very cute, rather pretty, or approaching lovely. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles Heather happily, watching the two quietly. Alexis Ayala looks at herself and her fatigues, "I suppose that's just how I see myself..." Alexis Ayala shrugs, "Anything else is 'faking it'." Pyotr Zagadka looks back Alexis and cants his head slightly. "Sometimes the truer vision is what other peoples see. It like voice recording. You never sound the same on tape to self. So when you look at self, you don't see yourself truly, either. What I see is...." he trails off.. not knowing what to say. Heather O'Leary offers, "Stunning? Lovely? Distracting?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit more, raising her eyebrows and being quiet. Pyotr Zagadka wonders when his voice became so.. feminine. Then realizes it wasn't him who spoke but a certain cowgirl. He clears his throat and nods, smiling wanly, yet still nervous. "Da.. though I think those are the most peripheral words you can use. I just can't think of proper ones to do justice." he admits. Alexis Ayala blushes, "Ah come on, now you're flattering me...you're starting to sound like you see me as some fantastic vision..." Heather O'Leary chuckles, and kisses Liz, "All of those apply to you, of course." She glances back at Alexis, "Alexis... Alex... Trust me, when one feels... strongly, they are often saying things that sound more moon-eyed than you can imagine.... I sound much the same around Liz." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and kisses back, nodding and watching the others. Alexis Ayala hmms, and nods slowly, "I can't live up to all of that..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "You don't *Have* to. Just be yourself, and what Pyotr feels will fill in the rest." Alexis Ayala nods and looks at him, "And when he realizes how much filling in he's doing?" Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "You are selling yourself awful short...." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at that and nods. "How much he is filling in depends on how he sees the actions you've taken." Alexis Ayala shrugs, "I don't know, even doing the liaison stuff I felt like everyone thought I was just pretending..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Romance and Liaisons are nothing alike... Do you like him? Does he..." She avoids any crude comments, and just continues, "...make you want to spend time with him... get to know him better... perhaps even, kiss him?" Alexis Ayala blushes a little, "I don't know about kissing..." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little at that, and keeps herself from laughing, as she watches Alex blush. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "It's rather easy to do, if that is the worry." She winks at Alex, and says simply, "It goes something like this..." She kisses Liz, than she blinks at herself, "I'm... Sorry Alex, that was uncalled for. I shouldn't tease you" Alexis Ayala blinks softly, "Um...yeah." Pyotr Zagadka sighs, listening to all this, and straightens up. "I think main problem for Alexis is she must feel I am placing her on pedestal.. da?" he asks. Alexis Ayala nods, "Pedestal, sounds about right." Pyotr Zagadka sighs and turns to face her, squarely, taking a moment to center himself. "Alexis." he says softly. "I am not trying to fit you into some sort fantastic ideal." he says, softly and very very sincerely. "I just.. I see things. I see you and I don't know why but heart quickens. I come within a few feet and my breath becomes little labored. I listen to you and it is like music. Simple, sweet music. Not because you are some goddess on pedestal but because you are /person/. Because you are you. You have flaws? So do I. But I happen to LIKE flaws. They make a person more real. And that's all I want. Real Person. And /your/ real is the BEST real I have encountered in... in..." he tries to find the right words. "In ever." He sighs again. "I not wanting to force you into feeling any way which you don't want feel. What I feel is just that.. What I feel.. and whatever you feel that is.. okay to me." Heather O'Leary leans over to Liz, She mutters to Elizabeth Maxwell, "I think maybe we should... umm.. leave them alone... Sounds like they need privacy." Elizabeth Maxwell grins a little bit and nods to Heather, wrapping her arms around. "Okay, honey..." Alexis Ayala blinks, and blushes, and just sort of stands there, she smiles thought, "That's, actually, the nicest thing I think anyone has ever said to me." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "At least, I need to go check on the Kids...." Pyotr Zagadka doesn't watch them go. He just blushes at Alexis and sighs. "it's only thing I /could/ say." he says quietly. "I not so good at this I know." Elizabeth Maxwell slips off very quietly, to the porch, and back inside. Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "That's alright, I'm even worse." Pyotr Zagadka chuckles faintly at this. "I don't know if that possible." he says gently.. Then straightens up again, taking another deep breath. "Would it be bad me saying I don't care? That you are worse.. or me? That it not real important?" Alexis Ayala smiles, "Yeah, you're right about that one." Pyotr Zagadka nods and holds out his hand. "I think... what narrows down to is.. I really like you, Alexis. I never felt for someone this quickly but... While I scared I still want to see where goes. But.. only if /you/ want to. I not forcing you. I would NEVER force you. What you want or feel of great.. import.. to me. Whether or not it what I want." Alexis Ayala nods, "I think that's all quite alright." she says, and smiles up at him. Pyotr Zagadka smiles as well. "Thank you." he says, quietly. "So... uhm... Now is time to be stupid again.. Where we go now?" Alexis Ayala shrugs, "Not a frickin clue." she says, with a bit of a smirk. Pyotr Zagadka rolls his eyes at this, grinning. "Great!" he says. "Now I don't feel so alone." he teases. "Would dinner be good start? I care for what YOU want, remember." Alexis Ayala hmms, "As long as you don't suggest dinner and then offer Slim Jims, then we might have problems." Pyotr Zagadka heehees and shakes his head. "Never." he says. "Most slim jim talk was joke at best. No.. I meant real dinner." he assures her. "Wherever you wish." Alexis Ayala hmms, "Makes me wish I knew some fine dining places." Pyotr Zagadka sighs. "All the good places I know in Russia." he admits. Alexis Ayala giggles, "Fantastic huh?" Pyotr Zagadka hehs and nods. "Da.. Maybe we could sneak trip with Elizabeth and Heather To Moscow." Alexis Ayala hmms, "I don't know about that...Russia is kind of far?" Pyotr Zagadka rolls his eyes, grinning. "Not by Vessel." he says. "But.. we could just go in town here. We aren't known Resistance.. so threat is minimal." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "right." Pyotr Zagadka ponders it. "Or.. I could cook you a dinner." he offers, looking a bit shy now. Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "I'm guessing it'd be Russian Cuisine?" Pyotr Zagadka ahems and straightens. "We don't eat just Cabbage, you know." he teases. "Or beets. I spent many summers with family in Slovenia.. which borders Italy." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "I didn't say anything like that..." Pyotr Zagadka smirks at her. "No... /I/ said it." he says. "And I was teasing." Alexis Ayala nods, "Ah, I'm teased, I guess." Pyotr Zagadka crosses his arms. "Do you not like teasing?" he asks. Alexis Ayala shrugs, "Didn't realize I was being teased." Pyotr Zagadka ohs and sighs. "Well, please.. take no offense." Alexis Ayala nods, "none taken." Pyotr Zagadka reaches up and runs his fingers gently through his hair. "But.. in any event.. I would like to have dinner with you. Get to know you better. I want to know you." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "how's tomorrow?" Pyotr Zagadka smiles at this. "If it not to soon for you.. Then please.. I would like that." Alexis Ayala nods, "Tomorrow night sounds fine." Alexis Ayala smiles, "I'll tell everyone I'm getting some fine dining 5-star style dinner from someone" Pyotr Zagadka blushes a bit. "I will endeavor to meet that rating.. You can count on it." Alexis Ayala grins, "I was teasing." Pyotr Zagadka hehs. "So was I. truthfully.. It could be bread and water but with you there it would still be a great feast." he says softly. "though I would like to give you much better then that." Alexis Ayala giggles, "Yeah, I never had to do bread and water during the Army, I don't' plan to do it now." Pyotr Zagadka rolls his eyes yet again. "Da, I have tried your MRE's.. very very good. Way better then k-rations, I know." Alexis Ayala nods, "Actually, I didn't, but I do now." Pyotr Zagadka hehs "I have few in my room. Trust me. Russians have good food.. but not in army. Thank god I am scholar. But I digress. So.. tomorrow night then?" Alexis Ayala nods softly, 'Ah, Tomorrow night." Pyotr Zagadka holds out his hand to her, smiling broadly and, strangely enough, it isn't goofy in the slightest. Alexis Ayala smiles, "Let's not jump to hand holding right away?" Pyotr Zagadka laughs. "I was just meaning to shake." he tells her. Alexis Ayala ahs, "Alright." She says, and takes his hand to shake. Pyotr Zagadka shakes her hand gently. "Have a good night, Alexis. Sweet Dreams." Alexis Ayala nods, "Sweet Dreams Pyotr." Pyotr Zagadka nods slightly and reluctantly lets go of her hand and, turning on his heal, slips his hands into his pocket and walks towards the barn whistling to himself. Alexis Ayala smiles and waves, "night." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG